Emily VanCamp
| years active = 1999–present | character = Amy Abbott | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4 | first = "Pilot" | last = "Foreverwood (Part 2)"}} Emily VanCamp is a Canadian actress. She is best known for her roles on the WB series Everwood as Amy Abbott 2002 to 2006. She also appears on the ABC series Brothers & Sisters as Rebecca Harper (2007–10), also as Emily Thorne in the ABC drama series Revenge (2011–15). In 2017, she stars as Nurse Nicolette in the FOX drama The Resident. Career VanCamp experienced her big break at 15 when she was cast as regular Sam Dolan in the WB mid-season show Glory Days (known in Europe as Demontown), the third TV series from Dawson's Creek creator Kevin Williamson. The horror mystery received mildly positive reviews but was a ratings disappointment and was cancelled after nine episodes. VanCamp's performance as the lead character's younger sister caught the eye of former Dawson's Creek writer Greg Berlanti. Her performance reminded him of Katie Holmes and he "desperately wanted to work with her". He cast her in his forthcoming first show, Everwood, also for the WB. VanCamp played Amy, Dr. Abbott's daughter, who immediately forms a friendship with Dr. Brown's son Ephram, played by Gregory Smith. A significant portion of the show was devoted to the relationships between the two families, and in particular to Amy and Ephram. The young actress gained a certain amount of recognition for the role, in which her character was confronted with drugs, depression and an alienation from her family, receiving four Teen Choice Awards nominations and one Young Artist Awards nomination during the course of the show's run. While on breaks from Everwood, VanCamp starred in a few film projects, including the thrillers No Good Deed and A Different Loyalty as well as Rings, a horror short film that bridges the events between The Ring and The Ring Two and ties directly into her appearance in the opening scene of the latter film. VanCamp filmed the post-apocalyptic horror film Carriers in the summer of 2006. Early 2007 saw the broadcast of a season 8 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode, in which her drug addict character Charlotte Truex can't recall her actions on the night her mother was murdered, and the premiere of the independent drama Black Irish, where her character Kathleen McKay, the sister of lead actor Michael Angarano's character Cole, has to deal with teenage pregnancy. VanCamp's next big role came at age 20 when Everwood creator Greg Berlanti cast her as a regular mid-way into the first season of the ABC drama Brothers & Sisters, which he was showrunning, offering her the part directly. The Jon Robin Baitz-created series chronicles the lives of the Walkers, a wealthy family who own a food company, after their patriarch dies and it is revealed he has a secret child from a long-standing affair, Rebecca Harper, whom VanCamp plays. VanCamp remained a regular on Brothers & Sisters during the show's first four seasons and returned as a guest for a couple of episodes in the fifth and final season to wrap up her character's storyline. While working on the show, she found the time to star in the independent dramedy Norman in mid-2008, which earned her her only award wins to date, from the San Diego Film Festival and the Breckenridge Festival of Film. The film sees her playing the girlfriend of main character Norman Long, played by Dan Byrd, who pretends he's dying of cancer. VanCamp also starred in the two-part TV film Ben Hur, the latest adaptation of Lew Wallace's 1880 novel. From 2011 to 2015, she starred in the lead role as Emily Thorne in the ABC drama series Revenge (2011–15). In 2017, she stars as Nurse Nicolette in the FOX drama The Resident. Official Account * Emily VanCamp on Twitter * Emily VanCamp on Facebook * Emily VanCamp on Instagram * Emily VanCamp on Insstar.com * Emily VanCamp on Instagweb.com * Emily VanCamp on Buzzcent.com * Emily VanCamp on Insstars.com * Emily VanCamp on Photostags.com External Links * * Category:Cast Category:Actresses